Stars
by LucyQFabray13
Summary: Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel, and Finn Hudson embark on a huge adventure to New York City, where all three will be attending schools.


Stars

I've always considered myself a big dreamer. Ever since I could walk, I'd been dancing. Ever since I could talk, I'd been singing. It's safe to say that at a young age, I knew what I wanted to be. It didn't matter where I was, I just wanted to be on a stage, performing.

High school had been a pretty good experience. It's almost over, and as I look back, I feel as if I'm really going to miss it. The only thing that had gotten me through it was glee club. They were my family: Finn, Mr. Shuester, Shelby, even Quinn Fabray.

It's the last week of senior year, and as I enter William McKinley High school, I see my glee friends waiting at our usual table.

"Surprise!" They screamed in unison. Everyone was crowded around a cake in the shape of a gold star.

"Wha-?" I was caught off guard from a kiss from my boyfriend, Finn Hudson. "What is this? Why?" I asked.

Kurt Hummel, who was sitting by his boyfriend, Blaine Anderson, spoke up, "Well, Rachel. I've been going through your mail for the last month, and I got a letter yesterday . So I drove to your house to see if you had gotten one, and you had. So I took it home, gave it to Finn, and we planned this!" He explained with a gesture.

My eyes lit up as I started to understand.

"Kurt. Is it NYADA?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Take a look for yourself," He told me as Blaine handed me a letter.

My hands shook as I took the letter and began to read. I read two lines over and over again as tears filled my eyes: "_Miss Berry, you seem the perfect fit for the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts! We hope to see you on May 3, 2012 for auditions." _

"Well? Is it good?" Quinn Fabray asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes. I got in for the audition. I got it! Auditions are May 3! Kurt! Did you get the same letter?" I asked Kurt. I'd been worried Kurt wouldn't get in, with his lack of extracurricular on his resume.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt and they both looked down. I looked at Finn and he smiled sadly.

Then Kurt and Blaine shot up. Both had huge smiles on their faces. "YES!" I automatically felt better knowing my best friend was coming to New York with me.

"Don't do that to me! I was worried! I'm so happy!" I ran and hugged both Blaine and Kurt. I was crying with happiness when I heard a very familiar tune start to play. I looked up and saw Quinn and Sam singing.

"_I've had the time of my life…."_

When they were finished, I hugged Quinn, then Sam.

"Thank you all so much! " I exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Rachel. You inspired me to go for Yale, and I got in," Quinn told me with one of her overly huge smiles that I loved.

"Congratulations! You'll love it!" I said to her.

"Who wants some cake?" Mercedes piped up as she stood up over the cake.

We all raised our hands. The rest of the day we spent ditching class, sharing old memories, and singing. I was going to miss these people. Tina, Blaine, and Artie were lucky that they were getting another year to enjoy it.

When the celebration was over and everyone had left, Finn took me outside. He grabbed my hand and led me to the playground.

When we finally arrived, I saw a ton of candles surrounding the swing set. I could feel tears coming on, but I tried my hardest to blink them away. We sat on two swings opposite each other.

I was looking down, and Finn grabbed my hand. "What's wrong, Rach?" Finn was staring into my eyes the way only he could. It did something to me, deep inside.

"I've just been thinking a lot lately. I don't want to leave you, Finn." I told him as the tears were falling on my cheeks.

"Yeah..that's why I asked you to come out here. I got into NYU. Just for you, Rachel."

"What? Are you serious? Oh, my goodness! That's amazing!" I threw my arms around him and he hugged back with a forceful grip, as if saying "I'll never let you go".

"Okay. Remember your Christmas present?" He asked me as he pulled away.

"Of course I do. It was the star."

Finn took my hand and pointed into the sky. "See that one right…there?" He questioned as I nodded my head. "That is your star, Finn Hudson. No matter where you are in New York, look up, and I will be looking down at you always."

"Finn! That's so swee-" He surprised me by kissing my lips, and I kissed him back.

He pulled back, and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Rachel Berry."


End file.
